1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to football first down markers and more particularly pertains to a new football first down indicator system for providing a method of quickly and accurately determining a first down in football.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of football first down markers is known in the prior art. More specifically, football first down markers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,588; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,662; U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,491; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,708; U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,317; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,844.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new football first down indicator system. The prior art includes inventions having laser members being used to determined first downs on a football field.